villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Krieger (Far Cry)
Dr. Krieger is the main antagonist of the video game Far Cry and its remake, Far Cry Instincts. In both versions, he is a scientist who is responsible for the creation of the Trigens, and the man behind the events that occur on the island the game takes place. Biography ''Far Cry'' The original version of Dr. Krieger, is the CEO of the genetic company Krieger Corp, which funds an experiment involving genetic modification on an uncharted island in Micronesia, which Krieger leads. The experiment results in Trigens, genetically altered beasts. Valerie Cortez is a undercover CIA agent, and is investigating Krieger's operations, who hires the games protagonist, Jack Carver, who runs a boat-charter business in the South Pacific, to take her to the island. After Val takes off on her own with a jet-ski, Jack's boat is blown apart by a rocket. Jack survives and with the help on a man named Doyle, Jack travels across the islands, fighting with mysterious mercenary's in search of Val. The Trigens, are becoming to large a problem for the mercenaries to handle, and Jack learns the experiments are not limited to primate mutations, but also moved on to mutating the mercenaries. Jack finally catches up to Val, who is taken to a new location via helicopter, stopped by Jack. Jack searches for Val, while the humans Trigens have escaped and have began to revolt against the mercenaries. After rescuing Val, she and Jack split and reunite when Jack kills the mercenary commander, Crowe. With information Crow had with him, it's revealed Krieger has a tactical nuke on the island, that he intends to use on the island as a last resort, should his projects be investigated. After the Department of Defense analyze the situation, Jack and Val steal the weapon, despite Jack's protests. Before entering the factory, Doyle warns the mutagen might infect them when the plast goes off, advising them to take a mutagen-resistant serum before arming the nuke. Inside the factory, they do so and arm the nuke, which detonates directly behind Jack and Val as the exit the factory, knocking them unconscious. When they're knocked out, Jack and Val are captured by Krieger, before leaving his main base on a helicopter. Krieger kicks Jack out of the helicopter. Jack fights through the Trigen infested areas, to rescue Val and escape with his life. Upon reaching a mercenary weapon cahce, Jack notices his arm is turning green, and Doyle responds that the mutagen concentration in the air might be too strong for the antidote, but Krieger is working on a cure in his lab. Jack is directed to Krieger's base, and confronts Krieger, who injected himself with the mutagen. Krieger is ultimately defeated, but with his last breath, reveals there is no cure. Doyle reveals the antidote they took was the very mutagen they where trying to fight off. Doyle reveals he plans on selling the formula to the Black Market. Jack kills Doyle, and escapes the island with Val, after the mutagen is cured. ''Far Cry Instincts'' ? Trivia *Krieger shares the surname of Dr. Krieger of Archer, who is also a mad scientist. pl:Dr. Krieger Category:Deceased Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Male Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Monarchs Category:Evil Creator Category:Leader Category:Mutants Category:Obsessed Category:Arrogant Category:Criminals Category:Power Hungry Category:Neutral Evil Category:Businessmen Category:Monster Master